


Making All Things New (Firewatch)

by Crystal_Grace9



Series: Firewatch: Chronicles [2]
Category: Firewatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Firewatch (Video Game), Sex, True Love, day to day life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace9/pseuds/Crystal_Grace9
Summary: Six months after reuniting at a café in Boulder, Wyoming Henry and Delilah are enjoying life together while living in Henry's former bachelor pad. But some tensions are bound to put the couple on a challenge when Delilah gets a new job near San Francisco.





	1. Life Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow- up to my other Firewatch fanfic "Closure" which I had plan to be my only written work on Firewatch but after reading your comments the writing bug found me again and here we are. I hope once again(as always) I've done the characters some justice. I went back in the game a few times for research trying to remember tiny details I may have forgotten so in short: I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Aug. 1990

The bacon and eggs sizzled in the frying pan while Nina Simone's cover of _Here Comes the Sun_ poured out of the morning radio, propped up on the windowsill beside him, in the small kitchen. 

"Here comes the sun little darling..." Henry hummed merrily along to the lyrics. Henry would never have made it as a rock star, something he was very much aware of. Delilah sometimes teased him saying he resembled a male elk in heat. And well that always changed the subject into something more raunchy. Which of course meant he had been singing as much as possible the last couple of months that they'd been living together.

It was as if life had pushed rewind back to their teens and they were each currently reliving their first loves again but with thirty years of sexual experience in the bag.

After their first "meeting" at the diner downtown that day in April things had evolved quite rapidly. Delilah had booked herself in at a cheap motel but had barely gotten to stay in it for even a night before she spent the night with him at his new small apartment, ala new divorcé, and never really checked back into the motel. It was a miracle she'd managed to get all of her stuff back before they'd been thrown out. That was six months ago.

Portioning up the bacon and eggs on two plates, pouring piping hot coffee in the floral coffee mugs. A find Delilah had scored for a meager buck at a flea market last month that had turned out to be quite an expensive brand and now she wouldn't shut up about them to their friends. He chuckled and buttered some toast placing them next to another smaller plate of sliced oranges.

He had woken up before her, a thing of rarity, given her habit of rising at the strike of 4:30 every morning from years working in Shoshone. And in much the same fashion of new love decided he wanted to surprise her by making them breakfast in bed. Lastly he placed two Bloody Mary cocktails before lifting the tray, and setting course to the bedroom. He knocked gently with his slipper clad foot before entering.

Delilah laid sprawled out in the bed like a sexy Bond girl with nothing but the sheets to cover her voluptuous beauty. Something said sheets where doing a pretty bad job of at the moment as her well rounded bosom was currently on full display for his pleasure. _Damn he was a lucky man_. Then she smiled with the morning sun shining in her eyes and slurred, still not quite awake. "Morning, Handsome" He wanted to throw the tray away and take her then and there.

It had been another wet night of margaritas in the moonlight and drunken lovemaking to the small hours of the morning. Life was good.

Henry smiled back and kissed her on the forehead, sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed. "Morning, beautiful. I made you breakfast" He handed her the glass of Bloody Mary decorated with a standard celery stick. It was a funnier alternative to a hangover cure then the classic raw egg and hot sauce even though it didn't really help. And after all, wasn't it actually more brunch time then breakfast by now?

"Oh, Henry!" she exhaled in the sexiest way only a recently awaken, naked, woman can do and pressed her lips against his, a whiff of last night's tequila hit his nostrils. He didn't really mind it.

She let out a small moan as the taste of vodka kicked in after a few heavy gulps of the drink and coughed lightly as she picked up a piece of bacon and savored it under silence.

"When do you have to be at work tomorrow?" her blue eyes now fully awake peered at him.

"Nine-ish"

"Ish?"

"Nine. I start at nine"

After the summer of '89 Henry had landed himself a job at the local bookstore and tomorrow was going to be his first day after vacation. The money was okay but the hours were good. He had also taken Delilah up on her suggestion that he'd start writing their story and the work at the store gave him some time to do that. He was currently writing the first draft.

"Want to have lunch together?

"I don't think I can, me and Ruby will be busy with taking inventories all day. Pick you up some burgers for dinner as a peace offering?"

"Sure... _Hank_ " she sneered at him cheekily and leaned backwards so the 

"Why you!"

Delilah's laugh echoed in the tiny bedroom as Henry threw himself over her and covered her with himself as the breakfast tray fell to the floor with a large crack. The morning slippers came of quickly, as did his t-shirt with "BOULDER" written across the chest. His underwear he had to "wiggle" off with some effort, which seemed to only fuel Delilah's delight as she shined down at him where he lied between her naked thighs. Then, suddenly, his briefs soared across the room and she had enveloped him entirely.

"I love you, D" he moaned with a first thrust into her.

"Henry, ah- I love you too!" she gasped back into his ear as her legs folded themselves around his back keeping him from fully releasing himself from her. Which, frankly at this point, wasn't very likely anyway.

Then she said it, though it came out more like a heavy exhale.

  
"Marry me?"

He froze in his movements and looked at her, instantly sober from his lustful daze.

"What did you say?"

She gave him a coy smile.

"Well I didn't want to blurt it out quite like that. But you heard me. Marry me?"

A rush of blissfulness filled his chest and he lied there for a second in all his nakedness, both literal and figurative, gazing at this woman who wanted him. Wanted him so much she was willing to go through tiresome hours of planning a wedding and on paper being bound to him. He had been here before.

He was hit by an involuntary flash of the last time he'd been in this situation, back with Julia in '79 out on their porch. The talks off tiny idiots and marriage. Then she got sick. It hadn't felt good keeping the house after the divorce. A small sense of panic flickered at the bottom of his stomach. _What if he was cursed._

Delilah's eyes looked worriedly up at him and she chewed lightly on her bottom lip. She released her hold of him and he realized he was still very much inside of her. He swallowed and leaned further down, resting his forehead against hers, while his eyes kept steady contact with hers. His voice was serious when next he spoke.

"Yes. Yes I want to marry you, Delilah. I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you. I want to live in one of those sickeningly picturesque houses with the picket fences..I want to grow old with you."

He cupped her cheeks, her curls draping his hands, and he gave her a kiss. More kisses. intense, passionate kisses. He wanted to devour her, be one with her. He began moving again, deeper and harder this time. He could tell she was weeping, silently, happily, she must have been thinking of this for a while now, she clung to his body, like a moth to a flame. He pretended he didn't notice. D had a need to always be strong, in control, never wavering. She allowed herself to get mad, something he'd seen on more than one occasion from not washing the dishes for the fiftieth time or not taking out the trash. But she rarely let him see her cry, even out of sentimentality. Henry guessed it might have something to do with the way she was raised or from past relationships.

Whatever reason, right now, he knew she was happy. She was very happy and he took great pride in being the reason for it. Henry was very happy too, newly engaged, locked between the legs of his _fiancée_. His buried manhood swelling inside of her. He moaned loudly as the climax drew closer and then he exploded inside her. Delilah shivered as he shifted his warmth away from her, giving him a raised eyebrow. She hadn't had a chance to come yet. However, he was very happy to oblige her wishes and comically wiggled his long and index finger at her with a stupid grin before tending to her innermost desires.


	2. Ruby Rose,   Queen of Falling Literature

The ride into work the next morning was uneventful. He had been forced to roll down the window due to the warm temperature. Delilah had waved him off with a kiss before he left. And flashed him with her robe. She was still unemployed and would probably spend most of her day skimming through the classifieds and maybe running a few errands.

The tiny bell above the door rang as he stepped inside the store. "Hey, Ruby!" He called out without answer.

Ruby was Henry's boss and the sole proprietor of the bookstore. They had known each other for a few years before he started working at the shop. First meeting through his now ex-wife at a party as Ruby had been to the same photography class as Julia. He had applied for the job without knowing she was the owner and had assumed it would be to awkward working together due to his ongoing divorce with her friend. But Ruby, knowing their story enough, had taken him under her wing and gave him the job on the spot. She had been a great support system over the last year and even pushed him to try and make contact with Delilah again.

He headed towards the tiny storage room behind the counter which doubled as a break room with its small kitchen area; A mini fridge, small countertop, sink and a microwave. Next to it stood the staff's luxury item, a coffeemaker with both a cappuccino and espresso feature, not only that. It did automatically two servings, it was a work of art. A friendly gift that some of his boss's closer friends had scrambled together for her fiftieth birthday a few years prior to him working here.

Henry hung off his bag, putting his lunch in the fridge and started up the coffee machine with the cappuccino setting. He let it run on its own as he wandered back into the store area. It was a medium sized space but all the over stacked bookcases made it feel smaller, almost cramped. Among the crowding bookends he could read familiar names like _Hemingway, Sartre, Voltaire_ but also titles like _Slimming down and feeling Full_ , _Traveler's guide to Italy_ and _Urban Gardening in New York._

"Ruby?" He called out again and after a moment of silence he heard a rattle coming from deeper in the small walkways. "Ruby, are you alright?" a crackling, angered, voice came as answer "Shit"

He squeezed himself in between the shelves and after a few steps he found his boss standing in a pile of books and he could see a shelf in the bookcase had given out.

"Piece of shit... " she groaned "Oh...Henry, good morning" she seemed to have been a little caught off guard by his sudden appearance and then she eyed her buried feet. She sighed heavily. Henry just gave her a smirk standing there with folded arms.

"Coffee break?"

"Coffee break!"

Ruby had been one of the people who embraced the hippie philosophy in their thirties in the late sixties and some traces of that life could still be found in the way she dressed and acted today. Her long, graying, hair had been pinned up in a rush with an ornate hair clamp. Her hands and arms where decorated with vintage gold jewelry and gemstones and he wore a multicolored, velvet robe over a black lace dress that reached just above the knee. The brightly colored, maroon, cat- eye glasses framed the dark and well-meaning eyes, her mouth was painted in a matching shade to the glasses, as were the manicured nails gently tapping the cup of cappuccino in her hand as they talked about their vacations.

"I went to visit my sister in San Francisco, she just had hip surgery so obviously the trip was pretty much a bummer to begin with but we managed to find some fun things to do... And how is Delilah doing? You're still going strong I hope."

"We sure are, we got engaged yesterday"

Ruby shot up from her seat clapping her hands together "What? Really? That's wonderful - CAKE, we need cake to celebrate this. And call up Delilah. Tell her to come over. At 3PM. Today we're closing early. "

"I...But it's my first day back...I'm sure we don't have to clo-"

"My shop my **rules** \- We're closing early today to celebrate!"

* * *

There was something so incredibly sweet about sitting in a crowded, low lit, backroom of a bookstore, surrounded by aging stories and eating chocolate cake with butter cream filling. A bottle of Colorado's finest bubbly, that he'd been ordered to go out and fetch, rested half empty on the table next to some paper cups filled to the brim with gilded joy.

Delilah looked radiant in washed out jeans and one of his old sweatshirts which was about two sizes too big, leaning back on her chair laughing about something silly Ruby had just said trying to balance the plate of cake resting on her knee.

He was grateful that most of the friends he'd made while married to Julia had taken to D rather easily. Those that didn't he hadn't heard from since the divorce had gone public among the crowd. For better or worse. He was grateful Julia's friends hadn't deserted her. After the divorce he'd kept little contact, to make it easier for everyone. Once, on one of her worse days, she had gotten aggravated on him while on the phone. Accusing him of not taking Bucket out on his walk. Only upsetting her more when he had to explain the dog had been dead for the past four years.

"So when are you guys picking out the rings?" Ruby mumbled with a mouth full of cake. "I know this great little boutique in Pinedale that sells old jewelry"

"We haven't really decided anything yet but we'll probably just buy something locally...modern...shiny" Delilah smiled at him "Right?"

"Ehm...right, probably...we haven't really had time to decide anything yet."

"Well...if and when you do...just don't forget my invite to the wedding"

Ruby grabbed her paper cup, raised it in a toast, and cleared her throat. 

"Without any further ado - Here's to the future Mr. and Mrs. Miller!"


End file.
